


Repertoire

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), The Matrix (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word probably wasn't in his repertoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repertoire

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what Thomas’s pocket watch looks like I just went with something that sounds cool. Along with that I also made up Sharpe Secrets: Allerdale’s Blood Soaked Tales.

Sat in the green-leather wing backed chair before Allerdale Hall’s marble fireplace, Neo remembered the first time he’d found the Allerdale Hall and Asgardian programs. He’d been going through Tank’s training programs to see if there was anything the former Operator’s wife, Cass, might want. What he’d bumped or something he could never remember but those two programs had ended up on the floor. He’d ended up asking Morpheus about them who’d said he’d never seen them before. 

As he’d found out they weren’t official training programs, just something that someone had made for fun. One thing was sure; whoever made them had put a Hell of a lot of care into them. Unconsciously, he looked from the fire that had frozen mid-flare up to the programmed proprietor of the Hall, Sir Thomas Sharpe. It was hard to imagine that once Thomas with his chin-length black-hair, soft grey-eyes and smooth pale-skin had lived in the Victorian era Real World because he looked too perfect, gorgeous. 

_‘ Why are all the men I find myself attracted to technically not even men ? First it was Smith with those blue-eyes then it was Thomas and that English accent before I ended up crushing on so androgynous Loki. All of them, every single fucking one is a program. It’d be better if it was just Thomas and Loki because I know they won’t ever try to kill me or succeed at it.’_

Something was funny about how all the guys he was attracted were also slightly taller than he was. On a whim, he stood up to reach into a pocket on Thomas’ dark-green waistcoat to pull out and admire the silver pocket watch. Even frozen mid-stroke at 2:16 it was beautiful and engraved on the back in blood-red calligraphy was Thomas Sharpe.

Of course, he didn’t know if it’d actually belonged to the man or was an invention for the fictionalized biography: Sharpe Secrets: Allerdale’s Blood Soaked Tales by an author who’d published it just as the Man vs. Machine War broke out and subsequentially been forgotten. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed to hold the pocket watch and put it back, even though it would’ve probably been impossible to ask permission since he doubted the question was in Thomas’ repertoire. He backed away and with a wave of his hand unfroze the program. 

Thomas tilted his head slightly, “Did you need something ?”

_‘ How about something that tells me what I need to do ? I know it’s nostalgia but God it seems like life would’ve been so much better when Thomas was alive. If you lived out here in nearly complete isolation no one could tell you what to do. Wasn’t the real Thomas a Baronet or something, I mean how cool is that ? So, imagine how awesome it would’ve been like to live it, to live here. Well, except for the whole ghosts and falling in love and having sex with your sister bits.’_

Melancholically, Neo replied, “No but thanks for the offer.”

Confusion briefly crossed Thomas’s face and he nodded, “Very well then.”

Above them, the Lady Lucille Sharpe leaned slightly over the staircase’s first landing to call down. “Thomas are you quite busy ?”

Firelight flickered over Thomas’s face as he smiled up at his sister. “There is nothing in particular, no. I assume then that you found something new in the library Lucille ?”

Lucille wiped a strand of dark-hair from her face giggling, “So, I did. Come with me, it shall interest you too I am sure.”

Thomas nodded to him before leaving to ascend the right side’s faded dark-wood staircase that extended up to the second floor and attic. Lucille’s dark-blue bustle dress rustled as she went to meet Thomas on the way up. Happily chatting, they would disappear into the library for a while before they’d leave for sex in Thomas’s bedroom until he closed the program. When it reopened he knew that Lucille would be mid-bath and Thomas as always would stand by the fireplace ready to answer questions about the Hall. 

_‘ I need to get out of here and find something to do. Well, Asgard is eternally having its skirmish so I could go help Loki out. Yeah, think I’ll go do that.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Next up Loki being badass.


End file.
